Revelación sorprendente
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: La revelación de que Jane y Maura no solo están casadas, sino que también están criando a una niña, pilla por sorpresa a muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Secret-Wives-Challenge-Rizzoli-Isles)

 **Introducción:** Estoy introduciendo a mis colaboradores a _**Rizzoli & Isles**_, por lo que estoy pensando mucho sobre la serie. Y soy un fan desvergonzado de Rizzles. De todas formas, mientras miraba la serie, un pensamiento apareció en mi cabeza: ¿Y si Jane y Maura estaban casadas en secreto desde el principio?

Como no he encontrado ninguna historia de esta clase, a pesar de varias búsquedas (empleando varios términos), he decidido publicar este desafío.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Jane y Maura deben haberse casado antes del primer episodio de la serie.

\- Jane y Maura deben intentar mantener su relación en secreto (obviamente algunas personas deben saberlo, como la Oficina de Personal de Departamento de Policía de Boston).

\- El secreto debe salir a luz durante la segunda temporada por lo menos (aunque puede ser más tarde si así lo deseas).

 **Recomendado:**

\- Ángela sabe sobre la relación entre Jane y Maura desde el principio, pero no dice nada hasta que Jane y Maura "lo admiten".

\- Jane y Maura casándose después de que Hoyt secuestrase a Jane por primera vez.

\- Jane y Maura deciden tener un niño.

* * *

 **Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Aunt-Maura-Challenge-Harry-Potter-Rizzoli-and-Isles)

 **Requisitos:**

\- Maura y Lily eran hermanas mellizas, separadas al nacer y adoptadas por distintas familias.

\- Maura, tras la muerte de Lily, debe conseguir la custodia de Harry de alguna manera.

\- Harry debe ser adoptado/acogido por Maura antes de atender a una escuela mágica.

\- Maura debe ser una bruja, con Bass siendo su familiar (más puntos si Bass es realmente una criatura mágica).

\- Cuando Harry es lo bastante mayor NO PUEDE estar en un emparejamiento M/M.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Eventual Maura/Jane.

\- FemHarry.

\- Harry va a una escuela mágica americana.

\- Maura acoge a Harry antes del comienzo de la serie.

\- Maura enseña magia a Harry en casa mientras este tiene su educación en una escuela regular (aunque cara y privada).

\- Maura descubre la existencia de Harry tras empezar una relación con Jane.

\- Ángela se convierte en la abuela honorifica de Harry.

* * *

La noticia de que Jane Rizzoli, una de las mejores detectives de homicidios de Boston, y su mejor amiga Maura Isles, una forense, llevaban tres años casadas pillo por sorpresa a todo el Departamento de Policía una vez que Jane supero su examen psicológico por matar a Charles Hoyt, un asesino en serie más conocido como "el Cirujano" que había intentado violarla años antes.

Bueno, no a todo el mundo. Los agentes de la Oficina de Personal obviamente sabían al respecto pero, a diferencia de lo que el resto del Cuerpo pensaba, no tenían razones para hacer su relación conocimiento público. Y, por supuesto, Ángela, la antigua camarera del Café de la Primera División de la Policía de Boston, también había estado al corriente de su matrimonio al igual que su hijo, el agente Francesco Jr., porque eran respectivamente la madre y el hermano de Jane, aunque habían decidido guardar el secreto porque deseaban que Jane se lo confiase antes.

El más afectado por la noticia no había sido ni uno de los padres de Maura ni el resto de la familia Rizzoli sino Vincent "Vince" Walter Korsak, un detective de homicidios que trabajaba con Jane y que, a pesar de ser lo bastante mayor como para haber sido su padre, llevaba un tiempo intentando empezar una relación con ella. Aún así, tardo poco tiempo en aceptar que nunca tuvo posibilidades si Jane era lesbiana, por lo que la felicito por su relación antes de preguntarle en broma si pensaban ampliar la familia.

Los paramédicos tuvieron que reanimarlo cuando Jane le dijo que ya tenían una hija antes de admitir que las circunstancias de su adopción no fueron las más agradables.

Toda la oficina sabia que Maura era adoptada, pero ninguno sabia que había tenido una hermana melliza de la cual había sido separada al nacer y que había muerto varios años antes, dejándola a cargo de su sobrina cuando los Servicios Infantiles aparecieron antes su puerta para darle la triste noticia.

Maura, que por aquel entonces ya había empezado a salir con Jane, no había dudado en adoptarla al recordar sus experiencias en un orfanato. De hecho, la presencia de la pequeña Tessa Isles había ayudado a Jane a recuperarse del primer ataque de Hoyt y era bien conocida por ambas familias, que a veces tenían discusiones sobre quién era su abuelo o tío favorito a pesar de que claramente estaba más unida a Ángela.

Esa era la versión oficial que el Departamento conocía, dado que los Rizzoli y los Isles eran mucho más de lo que parecían a simple vista al igual que Tessa y la relación entre sus dos madres.

De acuerdo con lo que sus compañeros sabían las dos se habían conocido cinco años antes, pero la verdad era que lo habían hecho cuando tenían once y se cruzaron en un tren que las llevo a la escuela de magia conocida como Ilvermorny.

Para Jane Rizzoli no había sido una sorpresa dado que su familia había sido parte de M.A.C.U.S.A. desde el siglo XVII, cuando habían escapado de las cazas de brujas en Italia, así que sus padres ya la habían puesto al corriente junto a sus hermanos pequeños años antes.

Los Isles, que eran una pareja de squibs que habían huido de Inglaterra para no ser perseguidos por el Señor Oscuro Voldemort, apenas sabían sobre como funcionaban las cosas en Estados Unidos, por lo que no supieron como explicarle a Maura lo que pasaba en condiciones hasta que un Auror, que había aparecido creyendo que Maura era una hija de muggles, descubrió la situación y pudo darles más información, dejando tranquilos a los tres al revelar que enseñaban asignaturas comunes porque, para ocultarse mejor de los nomajs, mucha gente mágica buscaba trabajo entre ellos tras graduarse.

Maura había estado enfadada con sus padres por haberle ocultado esa parte de sus vidas, pero para cuando fueron a comprar sus suministros escolares ya les había perdonado, lo que se hizo más evidente después de que le hubiesen comprado a Bass, que se había convertido en su familiar en el momento en el que le había tocado y causo que conociese a Jane cuando la tortuga llamo su atención durante el trayecto.

No fue hasta su quinto año que descubrieron que Bass pertenecía a una subespecie mágica, ya que Maura lo había perdido durante una visita a uno de los Grandes Lagos y poco después lo habían descubierto nadando en el mismo. Aunque sorprendente para una tortuga terrestre, su verdadera habilidad mágica no era su capacidad de nadar sino el hecho de que cambiaba de tamaño dependiendo de la cantidad de agua que tenía disponible, lo que significaba que en pocos minutos Bass era tan grande como un elefante y llamo la atención de los pasajeros de un barco turístico que pasaba por la zona.

Afortunadamente el Cuerpo para la Protección de Especies Mágicas y el Departamento de Desinformación Nomaj lograron confiscar toda la evidencia y, dado que eran menores de edad, solo les advirtieron que, si metían a Bass otra vez en cualquier cuerpo de agua más grande que una pecera, serian expulsadas de la escuela. Si fuesen adultas el castigo seria cadena perpetua o incluso ejecución si Bass se hacia lo bastante conocido como para convertirse en otro "Nessie".

Tras graduarse se fueron por caminos distintos pero siguieron en contacto y se reunían de vez en cuando, aunque no se dieron cuenta de que querían ser algo más que amigas hasta después del primer incidente de Jane con Hoyt. De hecho, la terapia ya había empezado cuando Gringotts reclamo la presencia de Maura y ambas tuvieron que escuchar a un duende hablarles sobre la muerte de Lily Evans, la hermana desconocida de Maura, y su marido durante la realización de un ritual que aniquilo a Voldemort, el primer Señor Oscuro en saltar a la escena internacional desde Grindelwald.

La primera opción para custodiarla había sido la hermana mayor de ambas, Petunia Dursley, pero, como esta había sido detenida por la policía tras intentar meter a Tessa en un cubo de basura, Gringotts tomo jurisdicción de su futura clienta y sus empleados usaron hechizos conocidos solo para los duendes para ver si había otro posible tutor, descubriéndola a ella y decidiendo que, dado que los seguidores de Voldemort habían muerto junto a su amo y sus familiares supervivientes seguramente deseaban matar al bebe como venganza, tenían que solicitarle que se convirtiese en su tutora.

Maura acepto la custodia sin dudarlo pero, debido a una norma arcaica de Gran Bretaña que indicaba que se necesitaba estar casado para adoptar un niño mágico, los duendes, dándose cuenta de la química entre ambas, oficiaron la boda un mes después de que hubiesen finalizado el papeleo necesario para que los Británicos no pudiesen reclamarla legalmente.

La cosa era que, a pesar de que les gustaría, no podían actuar abiertamente como sus madres porque el estado de Michigan aún no legalizaba esa clase de matrimonio, por lo que los duendes falsificaron una licencia de matrimonio de un estado donde si estaba permitido y Maura tuvo que pretender ser una madre soltera mientras Jane hacia de tía honorifica.

Tras escuchar la versión oficial sus compañeros no insistieron más sobre el tema y dejaron que ambas criasen a Tessa Isles sin quejas. Tessa crecería para convertirse en alguien muy distinto a quién seria si hubiese sido criada por los Dursley, pero lo que pudo haber pasado no era algo en lo que sus madres pensasen mucho dado que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer como, por ejemplo, debatir los pros y los contras de que fuesen ellas y sus familias quienes le enseñasen magia o enviarla a Ilvermorny, donde aún las recordaban por el incidente con Bass de una forma no muy positiva, para ello.


End file.
